The Flames
by DylanJames666
Summary: Zuko lets his sister out of her imprisonment for help finding their mother. But like always, she betrays him and strikes him with a bolt of lightning he fails to redirect. Azula sets off to take over the world...but an long lost friend gets in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko jerked up from his sleep. His breathing was heavy and his body was sweaty. It was another nightmare. The same one he'd been having for the past four months. It started exactly the same…

Azula was laughing somewhere in the distance. Zuko was sitting in the throne room, talking to his guards when he heard the noise. Upon hearing the distinctive laugh, Zuko ran outside to the courtyard. Azula had managed to escape from her prison in the catacombs of the Palace.

She looked crazier than ever, and acted like she was too. From her hands shot the same blue fire in every direction, setting the building to flame. Their eyes met, and Azula smiled. She wove her hands through the air, and then pointed two of her fingers at Zuko's heart. Then the lightening came, and Zuko didn't have time to react.

It was always the short dream every night, nothing was ever different. It felt real, probably because Zuko had already felt first hand the shock of the lightening ripping through his body. He still wore bandages over his scar.

Zuko lay back down and closed his eyes, hoping he would drift back into sleep. He'd barely had any because of the dream, and on top of all his duties as Firelord, it wasn't helping being sleep deprived.

He tried everything he could think of to fall asleep. He counted sheep, counted backwards, counted the number of squares on the ceiling, but none of that helped. He got up from his bed and shot from his fingertips flares to light the candles in the room.

His put on a shirt and pulled on a pair of pants before heading downstairs to the throne room. As he went down, he was greeted by one of his guards.

"Everything alright, sir?" He asked.

"Yes they are, thank you Lee." Zuko said. Lee was a new guard, barely younger than Zuko. Zuko had known him when he was a kid, and they were good friends. "No need to call me 'sir'" Zuko laughed.

Lee smiled and followed Zuko down the stairs. "You haven't been sleeping much." Lee said. He was concerned for his friends well being. Lee could see in Zuko's eyes there was stress, worry, and fear.

"No, I haven't." Zuko agreed. "I've been having bad dreams, I know that sounds childish. But it's true. It's actually just one dream, and it just repeats every night."

"And, what's this dream about?"

"Azula, her escaping, defeating me. It's always been a recurring fear of mine, I've just never dreamt about it until I was crowned king and she was locked away."

"Well, I can assure you that she's not escaping any time soon, Zuke. She's heavily guarded, and even if she does, she can't even match your power." Lee said encouragingly.

Zuko nodded his head, but didn't agree. "That's what I thought the last time I faced her, and I nearly died." Zuko's hand unconsciously shot towards his wound from the lightening and rested there.

"That wasn't because she defeated you, it was because you jumped in the line of fire. There's a difference." Lee said, trying his best to raise the Firelord's self esteem.

"I guess you're right." Zuko said. By now, the boys had come to the thrown room. "I'm going down to see her now." He was talking about Azula.

"I'll wait here." Lee said. He wasn't going to intrude on family members, and knew he would have to stand guard of the entrance way, incase Azula tried getting out, or someone else tried getting in.

Zuko nodded his head, and shot flames into the golden dragon's mouth on the back wall. The flames traveled the statue's frame and when it reached the end, the walls moved down, revealing the passage to Azula's holding cell.

The path was barely lit so Zuko had to hold a flame in his hand to light the way. He followed the intricate maze, passing guards who didn't move as he passed until he eventually came a metal wall. Seven guards stood post around it.

They bowed when Zuko approached, and opened the door, allowing Zuko access to their prisoner.

Azula's cell was made completely of metal. The metal was nine layers thick, no fire could break through it. And if any fire was used, a guard controlling the cooling properties of the cell turned it on so high, that even a dragon couldn't light a flame. The idea was inspired by Zuko's visit to the Boiling Rock, only this cell got much colder.

In the center of the room, which was at a normal temperature, lay Azula. She actually looked kind of normal. Her hair had grown back, and with the kindness from Zuko, she was allowed to keep it neat. She held it back and tied with her red ribbon.

The prisoner wasn't asleep, but didn't bother turning her head or opening her eyes when she heard the door open. Only the guards came in with food, and they weren't worth looking at.

"Hello." Zuko said sternly. Azula's eyes shot open.

"Zuzu!" She shrieked. She jumped to her feet and opened her arms. Zuko stared at her and didn't say a word. "Fine, don't hug your only sister. Whatever, I'm over it." She smiled at him, but it wasn't a kind smile.

"How do you like the cell?" Zuko asked her.

"I love it." She replied. They were staring into each others eyes, and each of them could see the fury burning inside them. "How's the palace?" She sneered.

"It's wonderful." Zuko boasted. "It's a shame you're not there."

"Yes, what a shame, because I would want to stay in the same palace as you." Azula crossed her arms, and turned around. She couldn't stand to look at the pathetic excuse for a Firelord. "What do you want Zuzu, because I know you didn't come for a friendly chat."

"Actually, I didn't. I came to ask you something." Zuko said.

"Oh?" Azula said. What could Zuko possibly want to know from her…unless…

"What do you know about our mother?" He asked quietly.

"Ursa," She spat out her mother's name like it was a foul word. "Ran away." She laughed, the way she laughed in Zuko's dream, the way she used to.

"Do you know where she went?" Zuko tried. He kept his voice calm, and his rage under control. He would not let Azula get it in her head that she still got into Zuko's.

"I might." Azula said. But the truth was, she had no idea. She'd already tried finding out years ago, when she still held on to a dream that her mother actually cared about her. That dream was long gone, and even though she's seen an apparition of her run away mother, she didn't believe a word that came from it's mouth. "No, I love you." That was just Azula's childhood dreams coming back to haunt her.

"If you did, would you tell me?" Zuko asked. He already knew the answer.

"Why on earth would I tell-" Azula couldn't finish the rest of her insult. She, for once in her life, was choked up. Tears came to her eyes, and she fell to her knees. She hid her tears well, but couldn't stop herself from saying, "Yes."

Zuko tilted his head. He hadn't expected that. "But you-"

"Hate you?" Azula shrieked. "Hate her?!" She stood up now, and Zuko watched the tears fall from her face. He hadn't expected that either. "Of course I do! But…"

Zuko wasn't surprised that she couldn't finish her sentence, so he finished it for her. "You love her." He said plainly. More tears came to Azula's face, and she started to sob, but this time, it was full of true feeling, not like the hysteretic sobbing and crazy tears that she produced when she was defeated.

Zuko walked forward and reached out his hand. He went to rest it on her shoulder, but was stopped. "Don't you _dare touch me_." Azula screamed. She waved her hand, and from it, blue flames flew in the air. The doors opened immediately and two guards rushed in.

"My lord, it's time to leave, we're turning on the cold." One of them said. Azula wiped the tears from her eyes, and instead of sadness, fear was present in them. Zuko saw it and spoke up.

"There's no need to activate the cooling mechanism. This is under control." Azula couldn't believe what just happened. Zuko actually helped her. The guards nodded and left the room, slamming the heavy metal door behind them.

"Thank you…" Azula whispered. This was another first for her, she actually thanked someone. What was happening to her…she was becoming like Zuko. No, she would never let that happen. She was born to be like her father, evil.

"You're welcome." Zuko said. He turned his back and began walking to the door.

"Wait," Azula said. She had an idea. "I heard dad say once that mom was somewhere in the earth kingdom, and while I was in the capital, I thought I heard one of the rebels say 'tell Ursa.' I looked, but I didn't find her there, maybe you'll have better luck." She was a good liar, and Zuko was gullible.

"Thanks." Zuko said. Azula ran up to him, and hugged him from behind. Zuko stopped in his tracks, and again, wasn't expecting what she did.

"If you see her, tell her I say 'hi,' will you?" She asked. Zuko nodded. She held out her pinky. "Pinky swear on it Zuzu." Zuko smiled, and Azula smiled back. It was a thing they used to do when they were young. Zuko attached his pinky to his sisters, and they shook.

"Actually, you tell her. You're coming with me." Zuko said.

"What?" Azula said, acting confused. She wasn't really though. She had Zuko right where she wanted him. He was going to take her out of her cell, and then, at the opportune moment, she would attack. She would finish the fight that was destined to happen. She would win.

"I can't trust the guards alone to watch you, so you're coming with me." Zuko pretended that was the reason, but it wasn't. He saw the light in Azula, and knew it was surfacing. She was turning good. He just had to be a contributing factor.

Azula lunged herself at Zuko and they embraced each other in a hug. Their first hug 'since they were just kids. Zuko felt his eyes water and closed his eyes. Azula felt nothing, except the sweet sense of victory that was on the horizon.

"_Oh Zuzu, you're so foolish." She thought to herself. _

_Zuko ordered the guards to let him out, and he led Azula with him. The guards sprang to action, but Zuko told them to hold their fire. _

_Together they walked back into the throne room, where a worried Lee stood waiting. He saw Azula behind Zuko and freaked. "Zuko! What's Azula doing out of her cell?" He withdrew his broadswords and prepared to attack._

"_Lee, put away your swords. Everything's under control. We have some family business to attend to. We'll be gone for a few days, I'm leaving you in charge for now."_

"_But, the prisoner-" Lee began._

"_I have it under control. She's not going anywhere." Zuko said._

"_But your dream…"_

"_Isn't a pressing factor. After all, it's just a dream." Zuko said. He felt confident in his words. _

_Despite better judgment, Lee agreed to Zuko's plan. He would be left in charge for the next few days and Zuko and Azula were headed to the Earth Kingdom in search of their mother._

_Things were finally starting to turn for the better. At least, that's what Zuko thought. Azula had different plans. And they were more likely to happen than poor little Zuzu's._


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to the earth kingdom was fast, and awfully quiet. Azula sat alone the entire time, and 'was upset.' At least, that's what she made Zuko believe. And Zuko was falling for it. If only he knew the plans Azula had for him…

"Zuzu, I hope she's still here." Azula said when Zuko joined her by the ship's edge. Zuko rested his hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Me too, and even if she isn't, there's always time to start looking other places too." He reassured her. Azula looked at him and smiled a kind smile. Man was it hard for her to fake that.

That was basically it for their conversation the entire day's trip to the town Azula said she heard about. When they landed Zuko recognized the place instantly.

He had been her once before, when he was journeying solo. He remembered the little boy, Lee, man that seemed to be a common name in the world, his parents, and his brother who was out fighting against Ozai. He hoped Lee's dad and brother came home safely, maybe he would see them.

Zuko landed the ship outside of town so he wouldn't disturb any villagers. Together Zuko and Azula walked in, some people bowed down to them, others threw more insulting comments towards Azula. Zuko walked right past them, he was headed to the farm he stayed at.

"Zuzu, what are you doing?" Azula asked. She was curious as to Zuko's current emotion and plan.

"I'm going to visit a friend." Zuko said. His mind flashed back to the day he helped Lee. He remembered Lee's last words to him. "I hate you." Maybe Lee would forgive him.

He came across the farm, and saw Lee's father working on the roof. "Azula, wait here, don't run off." Zuko pleaded.

Azula nodded and took a seat on the ground. She took out a mirror and began playing with her hair. She wasn't planning on leaving yet. She still had one thing to do before she made her final move.

Zuko walked up to the barn, unnoticed by Lee's father. "Do you need help with that, sir?" He asked politely.

Lee's father didn't turn around but spoke to his visitor. "Yes, that would be gr-" He turned around at this point and looked right at Zuko. "Oh, its you. I think I'll ask you that question instead. Can I help you with something?" He didn't mean to be rude, but couldn't help it.

"I was just in the village, and thought I'd say hello." Zuko said plainly. He understood the man's rudeness, and took no offense. "How have things been?"

"Well, thanks to you and your friends, they've been great. Sen Su is home now, he's inside with Lee and my wife. Why don't we go say hello?" The man came down from the roof and shook hands with Zuko. "Sorry for my rudeness about five seconds ago, I couldn't stop myself. I owe you a thank you for what you did."

"No need to thank me, sir." Zuko said. Lee's father nodded and led Zuko into the house. Zuko had never been inside, he stayed in the barn when he was last here. When they walked inside, Lee was standing in the kitchen. He saw Zuko and ran at him.

"You're back!" He yelled, grabbing hugging the parts of Zuko he could reach. He'd gotten a bit taller, but not much. "I knew you would be back, you have to meet my brother."

"So you don't hate me anymore?" Zuko joked. Lee shook his head and grabbed onto Zuko's hand. "C'mon, Sen Su is upstairs." Lee lead Zuko through the house.

"Where's your mother?" Zuko asked. He didn't see her anywhere in the lower floors of the house.

"She's in the market getting a few things for dinner tonight, she'll be glad you're here, are you going to stay for dinner?" Lee asked. He was such a hyper active kid.

"I don't think so." Zuko said sadly. He would if he was alone, but he had Azula with him now.

"Aw, please, you have to!" Lee said, he was begging now.

"I'll think about it, I don't have much time." Zuko explained. They were at the top of the stairs, and an older boy, maybe in his early twenties walked out of one of the bedrooms.

"Who're you talking to Lee?" He asked.

"This is Zuko. He's Firelord, and one of my friends from a while ago. He stayed with us for a few days, you'd like him." Lee said.

"Good to meet you." Zuko said, he held out his hand for Sen Su to shake it.

"Likewise." Sen Su said, he shook Zuko's hand. "Is mom back from the market yet?" He asked Lee. Lee shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go meet her. See you later Zuko." Sen Su left down the stairs and Lee showed Zuko around the upstairs.

When they went downstairs, they heard shouting from outside. "Hey, get her!" Zuko feared for the worst. Was Azula in trouble, or was she causing it. Either way, he needed to stop it.

"Lee, I'll be back. Stay here." Zuko ran out of the house, and like he expected the commotion had to do with Azula, only it was the worse of the two possibilities. Azula was in the market place and there was fire set to a few of the buildings. Next to her was a woman, more specifically, Lee's mother.

"Sorry Zuzu, but I think this is where I leave." Azula shouted when he approached.

"What are you doing Azula?!" Zuko screamed. He was wrong. Azula wasn't turning good, she was playing him, and he fell for it. Like he always did.

But she didn't even play her games for long, and why did she lead Zuko here? What could she possibly want from the small village…and then he realized who else stood beside Azula. The guards that Zuko once faced were on her side.

"I'm sorry Zuzu, but I have to go now. I have people to see, men to kill, the usual. I just needed you to take me somewhere I was familiar with. These men here, are like the Dai Lee, only not as good. But they'll work for what I need them for. I recruited them a long time ago, back when I first began my chase. They're quite handy to have." Azula replied. She was right, these men were ruthless and didn't care who someone was before striking. They were like Azula. But they weren't as much of a threat than most people she could have, unless this was jus the first stop…

Zuko took off his robes he wore so all he had to slow him down were his fire nation pants and shirt. Azula dismissed the guards and sent Lee's mother with them. "What could you possibly need with her Azula?" Zuko shouted.

"Oh, she has information I need." Azula said. What that information was she wouldn't say. She walked forward and smiled her evil smile. "So how about a rematch?"

OoO

The blue dragon wove in and out of the rocks in her path. Her target, her old ally Ran, the red master. They had been feuding for years, and now they were settling their disputes. Ran sent fire from his mouth towards Cha, who dodged it by inches.

Their fighting was magnificent, and though it was causing destruction, it was beautiful. The two colours of red and blue clashed over and over. The fire was evenly matched. They created walls of fire and sent them flying towards one another, their tails whipped furiously in the air hoping to strike more than rock and rubble.

They were fighting to the death, but that end seemed far. They were to evenly matched for their to be a winner. After an explosion of fire and blue faded, Ran searched for Cha in the area, but she was gone. He circled around the mountains, thinking she was hidden somewhere, but it was like she just vanished.

Ran knew better than to believe that though, Cha was always a tricky one. She liked to play her games to show she was in control. But Ran was determined. He wouldn't fail to Cha like he did three hundred years ago when the feud between them first started. All over a silly egg.

Cha circled the mountains at the same times Ran did, she was fast enough to avoid his gaze. She

was waiting for the opportune moment to attack, and that moment was soon. Ran was almost in the open, and when he was, Cha would attack. She'd been a master longer than he, and could out power him with the fire she knew.

Ran moved to the center of the two mountains, and felt an enormous blast of heat and pain strike him from behind. He was trapped in a spiral of blue flame the covered him tail to head. He had fallen into her trap, and it was nearly over.

Before the vortex around him closed, Ran flew right through the tiny opening ahead. He was out now, but still suffering from the fatal blow.

Cha lunged herself at the red dragon, who flew backwards. They nearly collided, but each of them moved in opposite directions before the collision. Their bodies intertwined, creating spirals of blue and red. Again, it was brilliant.

From the blue dragons tail came another shot of fire that struck Ran in the face, causing him to fall. She planned for this to happen, and knew Ran would do exactly what he did. As he fell, Ran saw the smile on Cha's face, it was a smile on a victor would be wearing. And that's what Cha was. The victor.

OoO

Azula stood over her brothers limp body. "Oh you're not dead, silly," She said. "you're just in lots and lots of pain. And you will be for quite sometime, I expect you're not going to be well enough for ruling a nation, I'll just tell Lee the news." She walked away, leaving Zuko in the dirt. He opened his eyes and watched her leave.

"Looks like destiny is starting to take its true path now." She said. Zuko tried his hardest to keep his eyes open and finish fighting, but he couldn't. He had fallen. He lost to Azula, and this time, because she was better than him. It was over. He fell for her lies, and failed everyone.

As his eyes closed, he saw Lee running at him. "Katara…" he whispered. Lee heard him, and wondered what he meant.

"No, its me Lee. Don't go Zuko, stay awake. C'mon, you have to. Please." Lee pleaded. He dropped to his knees and shook Zuko. Tears came to his face. "Zuko, please." He said. Zuko's eyes closed, and Lee shouted to the sky. He thought of Zuko as an older brother, and he loved him as one too. After all, Zuko saved his life, and Lee wanted to do the same. "I'm going to help you. Like you helped me, ok? Just stay awake." Zuko tried to respond, but he slipped out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart beat was slowing down each minute. It wouldn't be much longer until the King's heart stopped completely. Try as he may, it was going to take more than his subconscious strength to hold on. He needed her to help. She was trying, trying, trying…No matter how many times she pulled water from the air and weaved it around her hands, placing them gently on his bare stomach, he remained still.

But she would not give up. Katara, master Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, would not give up until she succeeded, or failed.

They watched her nervously, Lee and his family did. They were waiting for the Firelord to spring up from his bed and show that he was okay. But that wasn't happening, and they knew it. The only one who held hope for a recovery was Lee.

"Wake up Zuko, please you have to wake up." He repeated himself countless times, hoping that some how his words would help.

But Zuko showed no signs of healing.

xxx

Azula sat down on the beach her ship crash landed. Of course Zuko used the bad ship for the journey. Or maybe it was just karma. No, it was definitely just Zuko's idiocy. She looked around at her men, they all seemed like they were in pain. "Oh get up." She snapped at one of them.

He looked at her, expecting pity. She looked back at him unresponsive. He spoke when he realized Azula was not one for pity. "Sorry my-" he got caught on the next word. She he say, princess? No because she isn't a princess. Would she now be Queen…

"Queen." Azula finished his sentence for him. After all she had just taken out the pathetic excuse for a king less than an hour ago. Sure, he wasn't dead, but Azula had made it clear. She was the better of the two. She had come out victorious.

The man nodded and got off the sand, running towards the others. Azula followed close behind. She looked around where she had landed. It didn't look familiar, but she didn't know the Earth Kingdom to well. "You there." She pointed towards one of the bigger man. "Come here."

He ran towards her and bowed. "Yes?"

"Come with me." She said. She turned on her heels and walked into the mainland. There seemed to be nothing but trees. "Can you feel any people around?" She asked.

"There's our men," Azula shot him a look. "I your /I men, sorry. You and I-"

"I know this you worthless scum. I meant is there anyone besides us." She was in no mood to deal with these men anymore. She thought they'd be great to have on her side. Sure, they're good Earthbenders, she'd give him that, but they were like children. All they cared about was women, money, and looking tough. There were far more important things. Power, respect, that's what you need.

"Sorry, sorry. I-." He closed his eyes and focused. "There's someone further along."

"Let's pay them a visit. Maybe they can be of more use then you guys." She kept walking. Further in the mess of trees was an opening. In it, a tent and a fire outside. There didn't seem to be anyone here. That oaf, he calls himself an earth bender…

Azula's train of thought faded when the person the earthbender sensed emerged from the tent. She stood there emotionless and the woman looked back. She had long, straight black hair. She looked just like Azula. It couldn't be. That was impossible.

"Azula?" the woman spoke. No sign of joy nor fear nor despair showed on her face. Azula walked forward and the earthbender followed. Azula waved him off, but he didn't understand.

"You're dismissed." She said without turning around. The earthbender stopped dead in his tracks, he was highly confused. But he took the order and ran back to the beach, leaving Azula and a woman he didn't know alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Azula-" the woman said, taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare come any closer." Azula replied. A mixture of anger and happiness was heard within her voice. It was mainly anger.

"I've missed you."

"You're lying." Azula said, but Azula knew her mother was telling the truth. After all, it takes a liar to know a liar.

They stared at each other for a long time. Azula was glaring. Ursa was trying to get through to her daughter by conveying her sadness, happiness, and regret all at once. But Azula wouldn't be the one to surrender and break down. She was the strong one, she didn't run away, she didn't back down, she never let go, she would never come off as pathetic and weak. She would leave that to her mother.

Ursa stood there quietly. She knew exactly what Azula was playing at. She knew the games ever so well. She did after all raise the young woman before her for more than half her life. So she just stood there. She took away all the expression that had been conveyed on her face, now she was had on a stern look.

Just stern. Stern like the way a mother would look at her daughter when she was being defiant.

They stood there for a long time. Neither saying anything. Neither sitting down. Neither taking their eyes off the other. Both waiting for the other to speak.

"Look at you, Azula." Ursa broke the silence. Her voice took Azula by surprise. It was harsh, and not weak like Azula had expected. Her voice had so much authority in it, so much strength.

"Look at me?! Look at you. You stand there staring at me like I've done something wrong. Like I've broken one of the rules, like I didn't do my chores. You stand there, seeing me for the first time in how many years? And you think that you are justified, that you have the right, to talk to me like I've done something wrong?! Let's skip me. Let's talk about why you abandoned _us_." She couldn't bring herself to say "me."

Ursa had expected this. She had been in expecting it from the moment she ran away from the palace so many years ago. So she had prepared herself. "You don't understand, Azula. I had to-"

"You had to leave us? You had to abandon your children?!" Azula felt her eyes glaze with water. Fighting back the tears that were about to fall, she looked away.

"I did." Ursa said. She felt ashamed saying this, but it had to be said. It was about time Azula knew the truth to why her mother abandoned her for the most important years of her life. The years that are supposed to shape a young girl's future were done without a mother. It is cruel, but if the reasons were brought to light, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Why?" Azula muttered. She wanted to know. No, she needed to know.

"Come sit down, we'll talk over a cup of tea." Ursa offered.

"I don't have the time for casual tea drinking. So start talking."

xxx

Zuko was running. Where he was running, why he was running, how he was running, he had no idea. Last he remembered he was watching the lightening from his sister's finger tips heading straight toward him. And then everything was dark.

But now, everything was bright, colorful, and extraordinarily clear. Was he healed, or was he dead? Maybe he was dreaming.

"Zuko…" A woman's voice was calling out to him. She was echoing.

"Hello?" Zuko called back. He stopped running. He stopped to figure out where he was. But he had no idea.

"Zuko…" She repeated. Who was she? "Help me."

"Who's there?" Zuko yelled, louder than before.

"Please…" Her voice was fading.

"Where are you? Where am I?"

And then everything turned black. All Zuko saw was the same darkness he remembered when the lightening struck his chest. But he was still moving, still able to feel, to think, to bend!

He held out his hand, and focused on his energies. IFire/I He thought. But nothing happened. He tried again to create a ball of flame. Like before, the darkness stayed, and his fire didn't appear. What was going on.

"Zuzu." Azula.

"Where are you?!" He screamed. He kept on trying to make a flame to destroy her. To get his revenge on the sister that had betrayed him too many times.

"I'm here." Azula's voice was at his left. "Here." His right. "Now I'm here." In front of him. "Turn around." Behind him. "Up here, Zuzu." He looked up, but his sister's voice was somewhere else.

"I'm everywhere." Her voice was echoing all around him. He thought his head would explode. He was hoping his head would explode. That would be better than this torture.

"ZUKO!" The voice he heard when everything was light was back. "Help me."

Then he recognized the voice. "Mom!" He screamed.

"Everywhere." Azula's voice sounded more evil than it ever had. It was filled with rage.

"Mom, where are you?!" Zuko yelled. But he received no reply. Not even from Azula. Zuko dropped to his knees. His eyed filled with tears. He was going insane. He was trapped in this eternal darkness. Trapped with the voice of his sister. Trapped with the voice of his missing mother.

xxx

"You have no idea what was going on when I left." Ursa told her daughter.

"Yes I do. Our family was thriving, we were royalty. We were worshipped. I was a prodigy. Zuko was a failure. Nothing was wrong. Grandpa was fierce, a strong leader. Dad was brilliant. You were-" Azula said. Her voice was very matter-of-fact.

"I was what? Afraid? Yes, I was. I was afraid for my life." Ursa said for the first time since she left the palace, left her family. But she kept her posture, her cool.

"Why? What reason could-" Ursa interrupted her again.

"I'd seen what your father was doing. What he was going to do. I knew the plots, the schemes, the treachery. I knew it all. I knew what you never did. Your father was a monster. He killed your grandfather while he was sleeping. He was power hungry, dangerous, a killer." Ursa said. Her voice was trembling.

"At least he accomplished something." Azula said in his defense.

"Accomplished what? He tore our family apart. He banished your brother. He continued a war that killed out the entire population of the Air Nomads. He attacked the Water Tribe, killed woman and children, took over the Earth Kingdom. He manipulated his own daughter." Ursa had accidentally flipped a switch in Azula's brain that was labeled "Freak Out."

"Shut up!" Azula shouted. She turned around for the first time since her mother began talking. She didn't care about the tears that were forming. She made no effort to stop them from falling. And they did. They fell hard. "At least he was there for me. I don't care what he did to mess me up. Because at least he cared enough about me to stay around and care for me, even if he only wanted me around because of my skill. He was there. That's more than I can say about you. If anyone messed me up it's you. Not him."

Ursa hadn't been expecting this. She hadn't expected Azula to be so open, so upset. What she was saying was nothing like Ursa had anticipated. From what she heard about the person her daughter had become, from what she'd seen from a distance( and she saw a lot, she was always around, either physically hiding in the shadows, or through a close friend,) she had expected that Azula would be more, angry, not upset.

Tears formed in Ursa's eyes, too. She walked forward, hesitantly at first, but when Azula made no resistance to her mother coming closer, she walked all the way forward and embraced her daughter in a hug that made up for the millions she missed out on. And Azula hugged her back, and the tears kept falling. The tears kept crashing. But now, they weren't because she was upset with her mother.

The tears were because finally, after so many years of confusion, questioning, fear, everything was finally falling into place. She found the person she'd been dreaming about since the day she disappeared. She found the reason Azula was so angry.

Suddenly, her plan to recruit an army to take on the southern water tribe didn't matter. "Oh, no." She said, coming to a sad realization of what had transpired in the past hours.

"What's wrong?" Ursa said.

"Zuko…"

xxx

"Zuko." His mother's voice was back.

"Mom…" He sounded weak. His body hurt, and he was tired.

"Trinity." She said.

"Trinity? Mom what are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Wake up." It wasn't his mom's voice anymore. It was the voice of a little boy. "Zuko, please. Wake up." He sounded so close, so familiar. "Zuko, come on, you gotta wake up. It's me, Lee. Please wake up." And Zuko did. His eyes shot open. Everything was blurry, and bright.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw them. He saw Lee, Lee's family, and then he saw the Waterbender. He saw Katara. Her hands were wrapped with glowing water. She had healed him. She saved him.


End file.
